This One's For The Girls
by writingtiger
Summary: This is a song fic kinda about Tammy, Marah, Cassie, and Reva


This is for all you girls, about thirteen.  
High School can be so rough; can be so mean.  
Hold onto, onto your innocence.  
Stand your ground, when everybody's givin' in.

Tammy's eyes ran across the journal she kept when she was thirteen. Life was never simple, but her diary had always been there to help her. On a whim she opened it to a page she had written after a sex Ed lecture at school.

"I think I'll wait until I'm married," her thirteen year old script had scrawled across the page. "Everyone says it's always better to wait. Besides I still think boys are kind of yucky." Tammy smiled ruefully as she thought about how much that had changed. Boys made things much more complicated. She thought of Joey and J.B wondering first of all how she could like two guys that were so different. Actually she didn't just like Joey; she still loved him, and still had dreams of him being her first. She couldn't admit it though. Not after the way he had hurt her. J.B was more like just a good time ready to happen. In a way she was relieved that she hadn't jumped off the deep end and given in, but she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she had.

This is for all you girls, about twenty-five.  
In little apartments just tryin' to get by.  
Livin' on, on dreams and Spaghettios.  
Wonderin' where your life is gonna go

Marah had such a craving for Spagettios. She couldn't explain it, but maybe her rough day had something to do with it. She hadn't found much in Paris that could be considered comfort food. It still burned her that that so called critic had said so many mean things about her line. Mindy certainly hadn't thought it was bad when Marah showed her some of the designs she was working on. She had faxed copies to her mom and her Aunt Cassie. They liked them too. Or were they just humoring her? Suddenly Marah remembered the American market that had opened up on the next block.

She didn't find Spaghettios, but a box of mac n' cheese was good enough. She was about to leave when a familiar frame caught her eye. Jeffery had a coat like that, and had an arrogant way of looking at things like the man she saw now did. He turned around. Once Marah saw his face she knew it wasn't Jeffery, but part of her had hoped it was. She wondered when it wouldn't hurt anymore to remember how he had ditched her at the very last moment. When would her wish list not include a surprise visit from him? Not that that was realistic, but Jeffery could find anyone, she was certain he'd have no problem tracking her down if he wanted her enough. He hadn't wanted her enough.

This is for all you girls, about forty-two.  
Tossin' pennies into the fountain of youth.  
Every laugh, laugh line on your face,  
made you who you are today.

Cassie dabbed some more wrinkle cream around her eyes. It's preventive she insisted. She refused to believe she was old enough to have so much as crow's feet. She certainly didn't feel that old. Maybe she could blame it on the stress she'd been under. The whole mess with Dinah left her often drained at the end of the day. How come the witch was still running around Springfield anyway? Watching her eyes deepen into a scowl she straightened it out. Meanwhile wondering, when was life going to ease up? Or her sister's for that matter.

Reva carefully wiped away a smudge of mascara, seizing the moment to take a really good look at herself. It had been a while since she had done that. Not since she had found out about her life as royalty in San Cristobel. She looked back farther at all the challenges she had faced, and smiled at her reflection with a sense of pride. Reva Lewis could handle anything that came her way. There was nothing that could knock her off her feet. She was a great mother and wife. Her smile dimmed a little as she thought of the recent challenge she had faced with finding out that Sandy wasn't her son. Maybe he was in the ways that counted. She just didn't know.

This one's for the girls,  
Who've ever had a broken heart;  
Who've wished upon a shootin' star:  
You're beautiful the way you are.  
This one's for the girls,  
Who love without holdin' back;  
Who dream with everything they have.  
All around the world:  
This one's for the girls.

Tammy put away her diary. Maybe it was time to get over Joey. She certainly couldn't spend the rest of her life pining over him. Her cell phone rang next to her. "Hello?" It was J.B. She didn't know where their relationship was heading but things were starting to look brighter.

Marah looked at her designs again with a critical eye. Maybe if she played with that hem line a little, perhaps a hint of sash there....Maybe that designer just didn't know what he was talking about. Truth be told she really didn't have much respect for the opinion of someone whose cologne she could smell before he entered the room, or who smoked smelly cigarettes trying to appear cultured. She grabbed her design book. Maybe she would find someone else who would appreciate those particular designs. In the meantime, she had a few new dress ideas to sketch.

As Cassie turned from the mirror, her ring caught the light that was coming in from the window. She was so happy with Edmund, and knew that no matter what hit her; Edmund would be there for her, even if she did have a few blemishes. That was what life was all about. Being with the people you love. She went back into her bedroom where she had left a bridal magazine on her bed. There was a dress she had seen in there that certainly deserved a second look.

The confident smile Reva had had a few moments earlier reappeared. Sandy was her son, despite what he had said, and how he was trying to push her away. Her heart had always led her down the right path. It might not always be the smoothest one but it only made it sweeter reaching the end.


End file.
